


Polish

by Issinder



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Swordplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 03:59:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17953181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Issinder/pseuds/Issinder
Summary: The Viceroy notices one Asahi sas Brutus and decides the little snake needs to be reminded who exactly is boss.





	Polish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angry_gremlin_commando](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angry_gremlin_commando/gifts).



> A birthday gift for a friend of Angry_gremlin_commando. I had fun writing this ship so thanks for giving me the opportunity! ^_^

He would slither his way into places, Zenos had noticed. Initially, he had paid the Hyur no mind. Until recently, he hadn’t even bothered to remember his name. Asahi, he now knew it to be. Some form of upstart savage. Then again, all of them were. But there he would be, slithering in, trying to get in the good graces of anyone with any sway. He never approached Zenos directly, but the Viceroy knew when he was being circled. Such a little snake, he mused, trying to make itself look big, yet easily stepped on with a well-aimed boot and a modicum of intent. And yet, Zenos had not done so, making him wonder if the lack of proper opponents in the field had made him soft.

Lately, the tall Garlean had taken to watching this reptile sneaking through the halls of office, always and ever making deals in the shadows of the crown. No challenge to be found here, that much was clear. The man barely reached his chest and he clearly was not a fighter, not even with words. He was a manipulator, always carrying favour with someone or other, always putting ideas in people’s heads, getting others to do his dirty work. Hm.

‘You summoned me, my Lord?’  
There he was. Asahi sas Brutus, resident adder. Zenos smirked. He’d taken off his armour and was wearing his official royal garments, which were pompous as all hells. Zenos would gladly admit they were, but they also carried with them an air of authority regular court garb did not, and he wanted Asahi to note the difference between their stations. Looking at the young man, however, Zenos wondered if that had even been necessary. The glint in Asahi’s eye as he looked at him was one of pure adoration. Well, behind the regular veneer of court subservience.  
‘And you practically came running, judging by the short time it took you to arrive,’ he sneered.  
‘I thought it prudent-’ Asahi began, but Zenos would have none of it.  
‘You are to polish my sword collection, not discuss your ability to move swiftly when summoned by your betters like a dog,’ he said lazily, setting himself down at his desk to plot over a map of Ala Mhigo. What a savage land this was. Altogether too much sun and too little sport. He sighed as he wrote down a choice strategy or two, some thoughts on taxation. A weak sun shone through the large windows of his personal quarters and he took a moment to close his eyes and just sit there.

The soft sound of cloth on metal pushed away some of the quiet in the room. Zenos listened to it, heard it stop. He waited a few moments longer, expecting it to recommence, but it did not. He opened his eyes and look to his left, where Asahi was sitting, sword and cloth in hand, watching him. He may not even have realised that he’d stopped doing the one thing he was supposed to be doing as he gazed upon the man he’d worshipped for over a year. Zenos’ lips curled into a snarl.  
‘You are not here to gaze upon your betters. This is not a menagerie.’  
‘Apologies, my Lord,’ the viper said, looking away.  
Zenos turned back to his paperwork but it bored him. All of it bored him. He turned his chair sideways, half facing Asahi at work, and placed one long leg upon the desk.  
‘What drives you?’  
He hadn’t really meant to ask the question since he really did not care for the other man, but anything was better than having to deal with these boring papers and stratagems that were so tried and tested no further thought was really necessary. Asahi froze.  
‘My Lord wishes to know?’  
‘I would not have asked otherwise, but the answer had better please me in some way or I’ll use that sword to cut off some piece I feel you don’t need.’  
Asahi nodded. ‘I… wish to better my station.’  
‘A boring answer. It’s also a lie, is it not?’  
The Hyur’s cheeks flushed as he looked away. Zenos’ eyes narrowed.  
‘I don’t make empty threats so you’d do well to grace me with an answer worth considering.’  
Asahi placed the sword on his lap and carefully ran cloth from the base all the way to the sharp end of the blade, the neutral expression on his face giving way to something bestial.  
‘My country is full of low-life scum and I want to see them all grovel in the mud. I want to watch them thrash about in suffering. To shriek at the unfairness of it all as I step over each and everyone of them.’  
Zenos smiled. ‘Not unlike your sister, I see.’  
‘Do not compare me to her!’ Asahi hissed. ‘She is no one. Another pawn in my scheme. Just a thing to be used.’  
Zenos’ eyes turned cold. ‘A thing, mayhap, but more useful to me than you have been.’ He stood up. ‘How will you make amends for slighting one of my things?’  
Asahi stopped his cleaning motion as Zenos grabbed the sword and placed the tip of it under the other man’s chin in a fluent motion, forcing Asahi to look at him. The current situation seemed to have opened the floodgates inside the Hyur and he looked into Zenos’ eyes.

‘Whatever my Lord desires.’

Well, well. That certainly was unexpected. Zenos ran the tip of his blade along the buttons of the younger man’s coat, watching each pop off, revealing Asahi’s undershirt. He took care of those buttons as well, revealing what he expected to find: a shapely, yet not very muscular physique. Asahi was not a fighting serpent. The young man was panting now and his cheeks were flushed.  
‘Whatever your Lord desires? A bold statement indeed from a savage. What if your Lord desires to see you dead?’  
Still panting, Asahi replied: ‘Then it will be so.’  
Zenos smirked. ‘Not just yet. Take off your garments, all of them,’ he ordered.  
Asahi was quick to do as he was told.  
‘Remember to fold them neatly and place them on the chair, I will not have you cluttering up my floor with your rags,’ the Garlean commented as he placed the sword on his bed and undressed.

‘Hmmm. Such a small savage. No matter,’ Zenos said softly, smirking at the other man as Asahi gazed upon his naked flesh, clearly pleased with what he was seeing if his erection were to be believed.  
‘What else would my Lord wish I do?’ Asahi answered, gazing at Zenos’ formidable cock.  
‘To take what I give you,’ the Garlean prince answered. ‘On your knees, open your mouth.’  
Asahi did as he was told. Zenos picked up his sword again and ran it gently up the shorter man’s torso until it reached his mouth.  
‘Stick out your tongue,’ he commanded.  
The Hyur did so and Zenos placed the tip of his blade on it. ‘You’re terrible at cleaning. Lick it.’  
Asahi lapped at the blade, teasing it as if it were something altogether different. Zenos was tempted to cut that tongue in twain and give the young man a proper snake tongue to go with his snake personality, but the eagerness with which the young man was licking the blade was… pleasing? Was that even the right word? Whatever choice of vocabulary he might see fit to attach, Zenos at least knew he preferred it to blood everywhere and a screaming savage.

‘That’ll do,’ he said curtly, lifting the sword away from Asahi’s eager tongue and sheathing it in the holster. ‘Let’s see what else I can find for you to clean.’  
He stroked his cock a few times for good measure.  
‘My Lord?’  
‘Come now,’ Zenos said, expression neutral. ‘Surely you saw this coming?’  
‘I- yes.’  
‘Do not shirk on your janitorial duties or I shall be displeased. Now place your hands upon your thighs and open your mouth wide, your prince needs space.’  
Asahi opened his mouth as wide as he could.  
‘Yes, very good. Stick out your tongue and keep it there.’

As Zenos’ cock entered his mouth, Asahi felt a rush of elation. This man, this God, had chosen him to give him pleasure. Oh, sweet fulfilment. Gods, how deep his cock was going. He felt the saliva pile up in his mouth.  
‘Don’t swallow,’ Zenos said calmly as he rhythmically thrusted into the Hyur’s mouth. ‘You’ve got to earn that privilege first. Keep sticking your tongue out. Exactly.’  
Asahi felt himself drool as he tried not to cough and choke on the tip of Zenos’ cock poking into his throat.  
‘Such a good serpent,’ Zenos smiled, showing a full set of beautiful white teeth. ‘I’ve a mind to be generous. You may touch yourself.’  
Asahi’s eyes widened. He was allowed to touch himself. His God had spoken. His right hand flew straight to his own erection which was begging for attention.  
‘Don’t spill your seed. You will come when I say,’ the Garlean remarked as his thrusts increased in speed and depth.  
‘Hmmm, yes, just so,’ the prince growled in a low voice as he edged himself closer to release but stopped before it became inevitable.  
‘I weary of this position. Get up,’ he commanded as he pulled his cock away from the eager man stroking himself.  
‘M-my lord,’ Asahi mouthed, tongue still sticking out.  
‘Swallow.’  
Asahi swallowed. His throat felt dry and he tasted Zenos’ precum on the back of his tongue. He got up, his legs a bit shaky from half sitting up to accommodate for the height of Zenos’ crotch relative to his own height.  
‘You’re out of shape. Some exercise would do you good,’ Zenos remarked as he gestured toward the bed. ‘Lucky for you, the bed awaits.’  
‘Yes, my Lord.’

Asahi lay on the bed as Zenos towered over him.  
‘Did I tell you to close your mouth?’  
‘N-no, my Lord.’  
‘Then open it,’ the prince said, smirking. Asahi complied as he watched the Viceroy climb over him, place his legs on Asahi’s arms, pinning them in place, and position his cock over his mouth. Asahi licked at the tip, causing a sharp intake of breath from Zenos.  
‘Keep your tongue to yourself,’ he growled as he reached down, grabbed Asahi’s hair and thrust his cock into the open mouth that was waiting for him, making Asahi gag. He kept going, finding the rhythm he was looking for.  
‘Yeees, keep your mouth open. Keep it open while I fuck it,’ Zenos growled as he held Asahi’s head in place with one hand while steadying his upper body on the headboard with the other. Asahi’s erection was getting painful but there was nothing he could do about it with both his arms pinned and his mouth too busy to say anything.

Zenos’ pace quickened. He was close, he knew it, yet it would not do to rush. The build up was part of the fun. The release, when it finally came, would need to be worth it. He pulled out once again, leaving a coughing Asahi below him trying to catch his breath.  
‘You’ve been a good servant so far. I suppose you shall have your reward,’ the prince said lazily as he got down on his knees and placed his hands on Asahi’s member. ‘Remember: you don’t get to come until I tell you.’

Initially, Asahi was too busy catching his breath to sit up and watch, but as Zenos’ hot mouth spent more time on his cock, he sat up and watched as the Garlean licked the head, ran his teeth along its length and stroked it lazily with his hand at intervals. Asahi couldn’t believe it. This was some sort of heaven. His head rolled back and forth as pleasure built up even more in his already weeping cock. He’d come soon.  
‘My Lord, please, I would like-’  
‘Zenos halted immediately.  
‘Not until my say so. Roll over, serpent, I’ve a mind to explore your other assets.’

His hard cock poking into the sheets beneath him, Asahi felt the prince spread his legs wide, then nothing, then two large hands squeezing his buttocks.  
‘How very malleable,’ Zenos mused as he massaged the cheeks. ‘These will do nicely. Let’s see what lies between. Has a man ever entered you, savage?’  
‘No, my Lord.’  
A silence descended and for a moment Asahi feared he’d ruined everything by being honest, but what else could he be? He heard footsteps as Zenos left him momentarily to his own devices, but the Hyur didn’t dare move, not even to touch himself. Zenos returned shortly, carrying a flask of sorts.  
‘Let’s see what we can fit within, shall we?’  
The sound of liquid exiting flask was heard, and Asahi felt something prodding at his opening, pushing itself in.  
‘Gah!’  
‘Tis just a finger, you’d do well to relax,’ the prince said sternly though not without a hint of entertainment. Such a tight little hole. He had his work cut out for him, he mused, as he gently pushed his finger in and out, administering more oil when needed. Asahi soon grew used to the presence of this finger as he relaxed, finding enjoyment in the sensation of something entering him. Zenos smiled and inserted another finger and watched Asahi’s back arch at the increase of pressure.  
‘I need you ready for me, boy. Do not disappoint me,’ he purred as he thrust his digits in and out, soon adding a third. Asahi didn’t know where to place all these new sensations as he moaned and tried bucking his hips, either to get away from all this or to welcome it further in. A large hand came down on his upper thigh, pushing his hips down.  
‘Stop writhing and relax your opening,’ Zenos scolded, ‘or else the next step will only be painful for you.’ He pulled out his fingers and started applying oil to his already quite sensitive cock. All this preparation had pushed him just that little bit further and he was more than ready to thrust himself up to the hilt in the other man’s arse. He pushed Asahi’s legs apart and massaged his cheeks some more, mostly for his own pleasure. Something about this kneading motion was very relaxing and he needed that. He wanted to last longer. More, he thought. More before the storm. More before the finish. He oiled up the other man’s arse and pushed the tip of his cock into the yearning opening.  
Asahi moaned as he felt Zenos drive his cock ever deeper. Talk of hurt had been no exaggeration; the further in Zenos went, the more Asahi felt both elated and scared that he’d just tear him open.  
‘Relax, savage, that’s an order,’ Zenos said curtly, though he had to admit that the tightness of the man was delectable. That being said, too tight meant too quick a release, which was to be avoided. Asahi only nodded, accompanied by a high-pitched moan, and Zenos felt him relax.  
‘Good. I may even let you come today. Let’s see how much more you can take, hm?’ He pushed his cock even further in until he found what he was looking for. Having found it, Zenos started thrusting slowly. Yes, this was it. Exactly right. The tip of his cock rubbing against the other man’s prostate was almost too much. Asahi clung to the sheets as the pressure inside him built up yet again. When was he allowed his release? Would his God show mercy?  
‘Would you like to come?’ Zenos asked in a taunting voice, knowing full well the answer.  
‘Please, my Lord. Please let me-’ Asahi breathed hard as he tried not to touch himself though his cock felt like it was about to burst as it throbbed against the covers while Zenos fucked him.  
‘You will take what I give you,’ Zenos said as he increased the speed of his thrusts. ‘No more, no less. Take it.’  
‘Gods!’  
‘Speak not of Eikons in my presence,’ Zenos said, thrusting deeper.  
‘Can I please come please oh please,’ Asahi breathed as he lost his mind.  
‘Beg me more,’ Zenos panted as he grabbed Asahi’s hair and pulled his head up, his thrusts becoming frenzied. ‘Beg me for release, you adder, fucking beg me.’  
‘Please, my prince, I beg of you, please let me come.’  
‘BEG ME.’  
‘PLEASE, I BEG YOU, PLEASE, FUCK.’  
‘THEN FUCKING COME FOR ME!’

Asahi temporarily lost all sense of time and space as he rubbed his cock furiously. The prince growled loudly, a guttural, primal sound, as he pumped him full of his seed and dug his fingers into Asahi’s legs, pushing him over the edge.

Asahi soon drifted back into his mortal shell as he felt the prince pull out of him, his seed dripping out of his arse and onto the linens. Asahi looked down to find a large puddle of sperm upon the covers. His own. Gods be good...

‘You’ve done well, serpent,’ Zenos said as he towelled himself off, then threw the towel at Asahi. ‘Mayhap next time, I’ll let you come twice.’  
‘I… At your service, my Lord.’


End file.
